A conventional work washing apparatus has a casing (i.e. a case/box) structure in which a rotary work platform is provided with many nozzles that spray washing detergent, cleaning water and/or inject air toward the work. Thus, there are some negative effects such as the dispersion, adhesion and accumulation or the like of detergent and cleaning water within the casing. Another problem is that dirt or the like from the work attaches and accumulates within the casing. As such, additional work is required to remove the dirt from within the casing or the like, thus decreasing efficiency.
Here are two prior arts of a washing apparatus and equipment that may show how to solve the aforementioned problems.
Prior art Document One is “Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2004-89946” entitled, “Washing Apparatus” that refers to an inventive washing apparatus having a double-cup washing tank that joins and separates to let work be placed in it, with washing nozzles being provided on the inner cup of the double-cup structure to allow a flow passage between the inner and outer cups for discharging liquid and/or expelling air. Thus, the work is cleaned and dried in a hermetically enclosed washing tank. The invention is characterized by washing detergent being sprayed equally toward the work in a spiral flow to clean the work evenly and is characterized by the spiral flow being induced by suction power within the flow passage, with the spiral flow actually occurring along the periphery of the inner cup. Yet, since suction power is not generated within the inner cup (but along its periphery), such a spiral flow is too weak to induce the tornado effect, and since the double-cup washing tank is of semicircular shape, the spiral flow made within such a small area is limited. Also, of this structure, the work platform does not rotate, so much time is needed to clean the work. The invention is also characterized by the washing nozzles being integrated with the flow passage between the inner and outer cups to simplify the motion of the double-cup structure. Yet, this design makes the structure complicated and heavy. Thus, improvement is needed. Of this structure, the washing detergent, cleaning water and dirt or the like remaining on the work platform may spill out. Thus, handling and cleaning the apparatus is an issue.
Prior art Document Two is “Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. S58-210888” entitled, “Method for Washing and Drying Electrical Appliances.” This invention refers to a structure by which the work having been placed on a table is transferred to a hermetically sealed process chamber to be cleaned by water being sprayed by upper and lower nozzles, with the wastewater and dirt being expelled through a discharge pipe provided at the bottom of the process chamber. In this invention, no tornado effect is likely to happen and is not expected. Also, the work platform does not rotate, so it may take long to clean the work.
Patent Document One is “Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2004-89946.” Patent Document Two is “Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. S58-210888.”